La porte maudite
by The Lady Of Sadness
Summary: Une fille mystérieuse prête son appart à Bella, celle-ci est obsédée par une porte que la mystérieuse lui demanda de ne pas ouvrir cède à son envie et perds sa liberté, Edward vint habiter dans l'appart prété par la même fille, qu'est ce qu'il découvrira?


**Cette histoire est un pure délire, mais je tiens à la poster, après le fiasco de mon autre fic que j'ai malheureusement délaissée, j'espère que celle-çi vous plaîra. **

**La porte maudite**

**...::Chapitre 1 :Obsession::...**

_Bella Pov_

J'ouvre les yeux soudainement. Ma vision est trouble, j'ai des sueurs froides. Mon souffle est précipité, irrégulier. Mes mains tremblent.

Je me redresse lentement, grimace à la douleur de mes muscles courbaturés. Mes cheveux collent sur mon front, mes draps sont humides et glacés, mon cœur peine à se calmer.

Le sol de ma chambre tourne dangereusement alors que je me mets en position assise, sur le bord du matelas.

Je me passe une main sur le visage. J'ai un goût de bile amère dans la bouche, l'estomac serré, la gorge nouée.

Petit à petit, je recouvre la vue ; je discerne les motifs alambiqués du tapis, les nœuds dans le bois du plancher.

Encore un réveil mouvementé… Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas dormi correctement ? Depuis combien de jours, de mois, n'avais-je pas fait une nuit complète ? Depuis combien de temps ce cauchemar me poursuivait-il… ?

Je lève lentement les yeux du sol, les pose sur la porte.

Cette maudite porte.

Cette porte qui recèle tous mes démons. Cette porte derrière laquelle se cachent tous mes vices, cette porte qu'il me suffit d'ouvrir pour les relâcher… Cette porte qui m'appelle, qui me pousse chaque jour, chaque nuit à céder…

Je me lève lentement. Les ressorts du matelas grincent tandis que mon poids les quitte, les lattes du plancher leur répondent alors que je m'avance lentement.

Cette porte m'obsède.

Ce qu'elle recèle est si fort, m'appelle tellement puissamment… Tout mon corps le réclame. Cette sensation qui court dans mes veines lorsque je cède, ce sentiment d'envol qui s'empare de moi, la libération de tout… C'est si facile, après tout… Il me suffit de tendre la main…

Non. Je ne dois pas. Il faut résister.

J'arrête mon mouvement avant que ma paume n'atteigne la poignée, et me force à ramener mon bras le long de mon corps. Mes doigts tremblent encore, mais je dois me contenir.

Il le faut. Je lui ai promis.

Je reprends ma respiration un grand coup, et ferme les yeux un instant. Ce combat de chaque minute me consume de l'intérieur, c'est contre moi-même que je me bats. Ce qui rend la victoire d'autant plus difficile.

Après un court moment de concentration, je tourne le dos à la porte et contrains mon corps à s'éloigner de ce coin de la pièce.

Je la traverse, sors de la chambre, la referme derrière moi. Refermer la porte sur mes démons, sur ma tentation.

L'enfermer, jusqu'à la prochaine fois, jusqu'au prochain affrontement.

Dans le salon, tout est calme. Le faible « tic tac » de l'horloge de la cuisine, le vrombissement lointain de la télé que j'ai oublié d'éteindre hier soir, quelques bruits de canalisation des étages supérieurs.

Même la rue est calme, pas de voiture, pas de moteur. L'écran de télé éclaire les deux canapés de cuir, tandis que, dans la cuisine, le plafonnier reste aveugle.

Il fait encore nuit.

Pieds nus, je m'avance dans l'étroit couloir qui relie les trois pièces principales de l'appartement. Le four indique 4h38. Je peux me préparer normalement ; je serai juste un peu en avance au boulot. Comme d'habitude.

…~*~…

Des dossiers. Encore. Du tri. Toujours. La routine. Inlassablement.

Mes doigts s'agitent sur le clavier tandis que je reporte les données, mes yeux s'abîment sur les petits caractères, mes jambes sont agitées convulsivement. Le stress. Les nerfs.

J'arrête de penser, je vide mon esprit pendant ces quelques heures.

Mais si jamais je m'arrête, si j'ai le malheur de perdre le fil, alors c'est foutu. Ca revient. Encore. Mon estomac se serre tandis que cette sensation me comprime les poumons, l'air vient à manquer. Plus rien ne va.

Alors je ne dois surtout pas m'arrêter. Continuer à lire, à trier, à classer. Sans m'arrêter.

Un autre dossier atterrit sur la pile déjà fournie que j'ai à traiter. Je pose les yeux sur son titre, mon cœur rate un battement, mes doigts arrêtent leur mouvement.

Je cligne des yeux, relis le titre. Non, ce n'est pas… J'avais cru lire…

Je n'arrive pas à reprendre ma respiration. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que j'aie l'impression de lire ce mot ? Ce dossier n'a pourtant rien à voir avec… Mon cerveau m'a encore joué un tour…

Mes mains restent suspendues au-dessus du clavier.

Je n'arrive pas à quitter le dossier des yeux. Mon esprit reste bloqué sur cette erreur de lecture. Sur ce mot que j'ai cru voir. Sur ce mot qui m'obsède.

Mon cœur se serre, s'arrête, bat plus vite, plus fort. Je n'arrive plus à bouger. Mes doigts se mettent à trembler.

Ca y est. Ca recommence. J'ai la gorge qui se serre, un goût de bile qui monte à la bouche.

Je ne peux pas rester ici.

…~*~…

Je me précipite dans le premier métro, m'affale dans un coin. Puis j'attends.

Je tremble. J'ai froid, je sue. Mon arrêt ; je descends en vitesse, ne fais pas attention aux regards des gens. Peu m'importe ce qu'ils pensent, ce qu'ils croient, ce qu'ils devinent.

Seule m'importe ma destination. Rentrer chez moi, retourner dans ma chambre.

Je pousse la porte de mon appartement. De retour, enfin…

Je prends à peine le temps de refermer la porte d'entrée derrière moi, je me précipite dans la chambre, fébrile. Ma chambre…

Il y fait toujours aussi sombre ; je n'allume jamais le plafonnier, ça me donne mal à la tête. Ca met en lumière toute la poussière, toute la négligence.

Mon estomac se serre d'anticipation.

La porte, en face de moi.

Si proche.

Juste devant moi.

Je n'ai qu'à l'ouvrir.

Si facile…

J'ai mal. Mais je veux l'ouvrir quand même.

Une voix me rappelle que je ne dois pas. Mais je veux l'ouvrir quand même.

Je connais les conséquences. Mais je veux l'ouvrir quand même…

Le reste importe peu, il n'y a que ça qui compte… Je veux l'ouvrir quand même…

…~*~…

Tu as perdu, perdu.

Les yeux grands ouverts, je regarde la fille devant moi.

Les lèvres en rictus, les yeux à demi fermés, elle me regarde avec insistance, le visage déformé par la colère.

Pourquoi ? oh, pourquoi ?

Je ne comprends plus rien.

Sauf une chose.

Cette fille est sortie par la porte que j'ai eu le malheur d'ouvrir.

Cette fille m'a permis de vivre dans son appartement après m'avoir fait promettre de ne jamais ouvrir cette porte.

Cette fille a disparu juste après m'avoir donné le trousseau de clés.

Une seule larme coule sur sa joue qu'elle efface avec le bout de son pouce.

Je suis désolé, mais je dois faire cela.

Elle fait un pas vers moi.

Puis un autre.

Elle s'approche dangereusement.

Elle n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

Elle se met sur le bout de ses orteils et pose ses lèvres sur ma joue droite.

Surprise. Incompréhension.

Elle pose ses mains sur mes deux joues. L'air désolé et triste, elle dit :

Je suis désolé, mais tu as perdu, alors tu dois payer.

Elle se tourne, marche, s'arrête prés de l'encadrement de l'autre porte, celle qui n'est pas maudite.

Tu dois payer avec ta propre vie.

Une migraine m'attaqua subitement, mes jambes commencent à défaillir, mon cœur bat de plus en plus lentement.

Je tombe à terre, ne pouvant plus mouvoir mon corps.

Des mains invisibles s'agrippent à mes pieds, me tirent vers la porte, vers l'abîme.

La porte se referme derrière moi, me laissant dans le noir complet. Je repris possession du control mon corps.

Je me mets debout, cherche la porte à tâtons, mais il n'y a rien, rien autre que rien.

Je sens quelque chose dans mon dos, je me tourne, la chose la plus belle et la plus effrayante que je n'ai jamais vu me fait face. J'hurle et m'enfuis les jambes au cou.

Une voix crie derrière moi.

Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir, si tu t'en aille, tu es perdue à jamais, sinon, peut-être quelqu'un aussi fou et curieux que toi pourra ouvrir la porte, et tu pourras t'en aller, te sauver.

Je reviens sur mes pas, m'assis parterre, attendant que quelqu'un daigne ouvrir cette maudite porte.

…~*~…

_Extern Pov_

_Une semaine après_

Vous êtes sûre que vous n'avez pas besoin de cet appartement, vous savez, je pourrai bien vous payer un loyer.

Non, je n'ai besoin de rien, vous n'avez rien faire autre que maintenir cette porte fermée.

Quelle porte ?

Celle-là.

La jeune fille met sa main sur la poignée de la porte, l'ouvre puis entre.

Ne l'ouvrez surtout pas, même pas pour me chercher, promettez le moi.

Je vous le promets.

Bien, la maison est à vous.

Elle ferme la porte derrière elle, laissant le jeune homme ébahis, déchiré entre deux choix, ouvrir la porte et peut-être vivre la pire expérience de sa vie, ou maintenir sa promesse.

Il met sa main sur la poignée de la porte, puis la retire.

Non, il n'ouvrira pas la porte.

Enfin, pas pour l'instant.

**Je pense que vous avez déjà deviné l'identité du jeune homme, pas vrai ? j'espère que cela vous a plu, dites moi votre opinion, sinon…(l'auteur n'est plus si gentille.), ben sinon je n'écris pas le suite niark niark. Cinq review minimum pour que je poste la suite.**

**Y'a-t-il quelqu'un qui voudra être (mon/ma) Bêta, j'en ai drôlement besoin avec mon orthographe chiant.**


End file.
